This invention relates to sanding devices.
More particularly, the present invention relates to devices for retaining sandpaper during sanding procedures.
Sandpaper is used in a wide variety of activities and on many materials. Woodworkers, auto body workers, painters etc. are among those who use sandpaper on wood, metal, wallboard and filler compounds just to list a few uses. Many types of surfaces, flat, curved, contoured etc, need sanding. The problem is that the human hand does not provide a uniform and unvarying force because of a tendency to change shape due to its highly articulate nature. Also, it is often very difficult to adequately maintain a secure hold on a piece of sandpaper.
To overcome these problems, sanding blocks are commonly used. A sanding block generally has a planar surface over which the sandpaper is placed. An individual gripping the block also grips the edges of the sandpaper thereby holding the sandpaper in place. While generally effective for sanding planar surfaces, irregular, contoured or curved surfaces are still commonly sanded by hand, as a sanding block is ineffectual. Thus, the problem of applying a uniform and consistent force is still a problem. Furthermore, holding the sandpaper in place is still problematic.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sanding device for securely holding sandpaper while sanding.
Another object of the present invention to provide a sanding device which is capable of uniformly and consistently sanding surfaces.
And another object of the present invention to provide a sanding device which can be employed to sand planar surfaces, curved surfaces, contoured surfaces, corners, etc.
Still another object of the present invention to provide a sanding device in which sandpaper is easily installed.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the instant invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a clamping sander for receiving and holding a sheet of sandpaper. The clamping sander includes a chassis plate having an upper surface and a lower surface, and a clamp plate having an upper surface and a lower surface. The clamp plate is coupled to the chassis plate and movable between a released position, spaced from the chassis plate, and a clamped position with the lower surface engaging the upper surface of the chassis plate. A clamping mechanism is carried by the chassis plate and the clamp plate for moving the clamp plate between the released position and the clamped position.
In a specific embodiment, the clamping mechanism includes a camming surface extending from the upper surface of the clamp plate adjacent an aperture formed therethrough. A post extends substantially perpendicularly from the upper surface of the chassis plate and is received through the aperture in the clamp plate. A grip is rotatably coupled to the post and includes a cam extending from a lower portion thereof, the cam engages the camming surface to force the grip away from the upper surface of the clamping plate, moving the clamping plate into the clamping position.